ShadowFang
by Outlaw Jessie James
Summary: ShadowFang  There is chaos after Dumbledore dies.  With Harry soon leaving to destroy the Horcruxes, and Ron with his new girlfriend, Hermiones alone.  Everyone is unaware of Hermiones double life.  Around her parents and everyone at Hogwarts, she is Herm
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary:**_

_**ShadowFang- **_There is chaos after Dumbledore dies. With Harry soon leaving to destroy the Horcruxes, and Ron with his new girlfriend, Hermiones alone. Everyone is unaware of Hermiones double life. Around her parents and everyone at Hogwarts, she is Hermione the brainy goodey-goodey. But to her other friends she is Mia, the badass. She is also known to them as ShadowFang, the Werewolf. During a night at a Club, she runs into Remus. They keep meeting and eventually fall in love. Unfourtunately, they also have a large amount of things standing un their way. For instance, Tonks and the fact that she and Remus are together, Voldywarts and his death munchers, the War, the Ministry, the fact that shes his best friends sons best friend, and the age difference.

_**Jessie: **_This is a Harry Potter fanfic that I have been wanting to write for a while now. The main pairings are Remus/Hermione, Remus/Tonks(I hate them together, but they are together at the end of the Half Blood Prince... Unfortunately.), Harry/Ginny, and Ron/Luna. Mentions of James/Lily. This takes place AFTER the Half Blood Prince, and Harry has not gone to get the Horcruxes yet. Here is Disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does. But I do own Hermiones freinds and any muggles mentioned that are not related to a witch or wizard. Well... I own Hermiones friends and her muggle enemies.

_**Chapter 1 **_

Hermione sighed as she watched her parents leave for another dentist convention. She would have the entire house to herself all summer. She waved to her parents and walked into the house. She immediately went to the phone and called her friends.

_**30 minutes later...**_

Hermione grinned as she opened the door. There stood Billie, Emily, Kit, Chris(A/N: Chris is a girl, by the way), Shawn, Jake, Jason, and Will. "Finally! Took you long enough!" exclaimed Hermione, pretending to be annoyed by them taking so long. "Sorry! Shawn was drinking last night and he had a bad hangover this morning and it took for ever to get him up this morning." explained Chris. Hermione scowled at Shawn, and then smirked. Nice to see you feeling good Shawn!" She said loudly, making Shawn shoot a glare at her. Kit, Billie, Emily, Jake, Jason, Will, and Hermione all laughed at him. She motioned for them to come in and they went in and plopped down on the couch.

"So are you alone for the summer again?" questioned Billie. Hermione grinned. "The only thing Im doing this summer besides going to a wedding... Which isnt for a while." Kit smirked. Kit never smirked. It was scary. "Well... It looks like we have you for almost the whole summer! This is going to be great!" Unfourtunately the way she had said was REALLY REALLY creepy, and Kit was the shy one of the group! "Kit, are you feeling o.k.? you staring to scare us." asked Emily. "Im fine! I just feel like being scary and evil today!" This made everyone fall out of their seats in surprise. "Now I AM really scared!" muttered Jake. Jason elbowed him in the side, making him shut up.

Hermione smirked. "How about a game of Ive Never? Ive got some imported American beer called Jack Daniels that was a present to my parents, but they wont miss it. They dont drink, so they wont even notice it is gone." They looked at eachother, and smirked. "Sure!" they chorused in unison. Hermione went to the cabinet and muttered alohomora and the lock opened.

She opened the cabinet and brought out a whole crap load of Jack Daniels. She went to the kitchen and took out nine shot glasses. She put one in front of each of her friends and grabbed one for herself.

"Okay! Lets get started! Ill start. Ive never streaked through the school and then humped the principal. Shawn took a shot. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Mia dared me and I was drunk so I accepted!" She just shook her head and sighed. "My turn!" Shawn smirked. "Ive never beat the crap out of a cheerleader and a jock at the same time ." Hermione, Chris, and Emily all took a shot.

"Okay, my turn." said Chris evilly. Everyone flinched. Playing Ive Never with Chris wasnt fun, it was a humiliating experience. She always made them do really humiliating things and she always had a camera or camcorder(sp?) on hand to get some kind of blackmail. "Oh shit." muttered Jason. Jakes face had gone white and he cringed in fear.

_**1 week later...**_

Mia smirked as she left ten guys lying on the ground, faces so bruised and bloodied that they were unrecognizable. "Don't piss me off, Im running out of places to hide bodies"

Behind her, the others each kicked the unconcious guys. "They shouldnt have messed with us. They got what was coming to them." muttered Will. "I concur." agreed Jake and Jason. Shawn and Chris just snickered at the guys on the ground. "They shouldnt have messed with us, the bastards!" exclaimed Kit.

"I have an idea, lets go to the club and get smashed!" said Emily There was a chrous of agreement from the others in the group and they walked to their usual hangout.

_**Mikes... **_

They walked into the club and heard music playing really loudly. "Lets Dance!" yelled Chris. "Yeah!" exclaimed everyone else. Hermione swayed to the music, grinding against some random guy that had started dancing with her. She felt like she had been dancing for hours. She closed her eyes and continued to sway to the music as she felt it flow through her body. She felt a mans hands grab her waist and pulled her into him as they grinded together. She turned around, keeping her eyes closed she thrust her hips into his erection.

What they hadnt noticed was people had stopped to watch them... dance. The song finally ended and she opened her eyes to look at the man she had been dancing with. To her shock it was someone she would have never guessed. It was...

**REMUS LUPIN!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jessie: **Well I hope you like the first chapter in my new story! I love Remus/Hermione pairings! Please review! Its that little button.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jessie:**_ Sorry I havent written lately. I have had writers block, and I havent read any of my stories recently and so the only one I remember. Anyways, here is the next chapter of ShadowFang.

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content, do not read if you are under 18 or if you dont like this kind of thing.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I dont own Harry Potter because If I did things would be very different!

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Remus!?" Remus pulled back, startled. The music pounded around them as they stared at eachother. "Maybe we should go outside and talk." yelled Mia. They squeezed through the crowds and walked outside. Remus growled at her. "Who the hell are you and how the hell do you know who I am!?" snarled Remus. "Its me Hermione!" Remus growled. "I know Hermione and your not Hermione."

"Your full name is Remus John Lupin! Your a werewolf and you were bit by Fenir Greyback because your father angered him! When we were piss drunk we shagged and you took my virginity!"

Remus stepped back in shock. Very few people knew his full name, or why Greyback had bitten him, and noone knew about the night he and Hermione had spent together. "Hermione! Y-you? How?" stuttered Remus in shock. "Well, its a long story." she sighed. Before she could elaborate, Kit and Chris came out and walked over to them.

"Hey Mia, whos the hottie?" asked Chris. "Oh, um, Remus Lupin this is Kit Evans and Chris Johnson, Kit, Chris, this is Remus Lupin." Chris smiled at him."Nice to meet you Remus." said Chris as she flirted shamelessly with him. Mia glared at her. "Stop flirting, you have a boyfriend!" she snapped in annoyance.

"Remus, what are you doing here? Why arent you with Tonks?" ahe asked curiosly. Remus shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Nymphadoraand I had a fight. I said someone elses name when we were... well... shagging. And we were already having problems before that. Moony has chosen someone else as his mate and he hates Nymphadora." Mias eyes widened in shock. Chris and Kit were confused, but refrained from asking anything.

"Im sorry Remus. It must be hard. So what is the name of the other woman that is Moonys mate?" asked Mia. Remus shifted uncomfortably. "I would rather not say." She shrugged.

"Wanna get some beer and go get sloshed? It might help ease some of the tension." she asked. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you drink? I thought that you were-" "a goody-goody, rule abiding bookworm that never broke the rules or do anything to get myself in trouble? Nope. Thats just a facade I put on when Im at Hogwarts. At first thats who I was, but then I met the people that became my best friends, and I became a completly different person. I still love to read, but Im not the same person as I was when I was a kid. I mean, Harry and Ron are the reason I changed, but Kit, Chris, and the others are the reason that Ive been shaped as the person I am today." Remus nodded. "I see. Okay, lets go get sloshed."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**4 weeks later...**_

Remus and Mia had been meeting every other night for the past four weeks and had fastly fallen for eachother. They would meet and drink and talk about everything from their lives, to books, to their favorite movies.

"Remus, do you want to shag!?" Mia blurted out one night as they sat with her friends drinking. Her friends stared at her with amusement and Remus stared at her in shock. Mia was usally a happy drunk, unless you pissed her off, and she was very blunt.

"Ummm... alright." She turned to her friends. "Remus and I are going to shag, so Ill see you tomorrow, ok?" They nodded. "Have fun Shadow! And you should try the doggie style." Chris hinted. Mia smirked. "Dont worry, we will." she said with a sly grin. They walked to her house.(A/N: Her parents are still gone at another convention, so she has the house to herself)

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Warning: Beginning of sexual scene... Skip if you dont want to read.**_

Hermione and Remus stumbled through the door kissing, and ripping eachothers clothes off as they went up the stairs. They managed to get to the landing before Mia jumped up, wrapped her legs around him and impaled herself on his erection. He thrust up to meet her as she bounced on his cock, trying to orgasm frantically. The only sounds around them were the sounds of slapping skin as his balls slapped against her ass, their grunts of pleasure, and the occasional gasp of pleasure. He shifted and continued to thrust into her deeper then he had before and he hit her g spot and she orgasmed so hardher toes curled and she almost passed out from the intensity of it. "REMUS!!: She screamed as she orgasamed. "MIA!!" bellowed Remus as he cummed into her womb. They stared into eachothers eyes as they came down for their orgasmic bliss. "That was amazing Remus." Mia managed to get out.

"Thank you, luv. Maybe we should go to your room, dont you think?" She nodded. "Yeah." He walked up the stairs with her still wrapped around him and with him still inside of her. They made it to her room and she pulled him out of herself and she got down on all fours and smiled coyly up at him.

"Fuck my tight ass Remus, please. I want you to, I need you to! Please!" Remus summoned his lube and rubbed it on his penis and rubbed it around her asshole. He entered a finger in her ass and she let out a gasp of pain**/**pleasure. He add a second finger and then a third. He withdrew them and then positioned his cock at her asshole.

Mia gasped as she felt his cock entering he asshole. She relaxed her body and thrust back against his cock. As he thrust into her from behind, he slipped a finger in her pussy and began to finger-fuck her pussy. He add two more fingers into her pussy and thrust then continuesly and simaltamusely. Mia gasped as his thrust became faster and more jerky. She felt a familiar burning in her stomache as she suddenly felt herself tighten as she orgasmed.

He pulled out of her and before he could blink she had him pinned on the bed and was straddling his penis. "Do you want me to ride your big dick Remus? Do you want to watch me bounce on your huge cock?" She purred. Remus became harder then had EVER become in his entire life. "Please ride my cock, please!" he begged. She thrust herself down on his cock and began to ride his cock. He watched as her breast bounced as she rode him. He sat up and took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck and nip it. He took turns lavishing both breast with his attention. Beforehe could finish she pushed him down and rode him harder then he had ever been ridden before. He orgasmed so hard his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he shot a load into her pussy. They collapsed tiredly, she snuggled up to him, and they quickly fell asleep.

_**End of Sexual Scene**_

_**(You can read now)**_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**The Next Morning...**_

Remus groaned. His head felt like it was going to explode. "I shouldnt have drank last night." he muttered. He stopped when he felt a female body pressed up against his body. He opened his eyes and saw Mia laying next to him. He cringed. He knew it was a mistake. He had been drunk just like the last time. But he knew she was too young for him, and he was a werewolf. She deserved someone her own age. Someone that was not a monster. Someone that wasnt him... He moved away and quickly got off the bed. He quietly put on his clothes and left.

Mia sighed. She had felt him leave. She knew he was insecure about things because of he was a werewolf and they were not excepted in Wizarding society. Because Werewolves were viewed as dark creatures, they were not allowed to marry or reproduce. But not all werewolves were bad. Some bit people on purpose, but alot of them couldnt help what they are. Remus was one of the latter. He had seperated himself from society, from where he could hurt innocent humans.

She loved him, but because of the age difference and him being a werewolf, they would not be accepted into the wizarding world. Even if she was the Boy-Who-Liveds best friend, she was also muggleborn. She was looked down on by alot of purebloods because of this, but she didnt care. If she and Remus did get together, she would gladly leave everything for him. They were kindred spirits. They had alot of things in common. They both had no friends growing up, they both loved to read, they loved to debate on things, they loved the same books, the same movies, they had alot of the same beliefs, they both were very smart, the list went on.

But she knew that he was with Tonks, and that he would never want to be with her as a person that he could be with forever. Besides, he had Tonks for that. Tonks was prettier then she was. She felt her heart ache. She felt like part of her heart and soul had been ripped out of her. Mia looked at the ceiling as she started sobbing. "I love you Remus. Forever and always."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Jessie: **That was the first sex scene I have ever done, and I hope it was at least kinda good. This is the only story Ill have sex scenes in, so if you dont like it, dont read it.

_**Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!**_

_**Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!**_

_**Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!**_

_**Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!Please Review!**_


End file.
